Un coeur à la mer
by SweetyQueen
Summary: Le Capitaine Swan à fait des mers sont royaume. Lui et ses hommes sont des pirates redoutés, ils propagent terreur et panique sur les flots. Cependant une nouvelle commandante de la flotte royale a été promu et est déterminé à mettre fin au règne de terreur de ce Capitaine sans peur. Fiction arrêtée.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour, bonsoir,_**

 ** _C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site...Je tâcherai de gardé un rythme régulier pour la publication de mes chapitres. Cette histoire fut écrite en coopération avec une amie qui m'est très précieuse, donc j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à écrire une review ou un petit PM si vous voulez une suite ou donnez un avis._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée a tous. Et un grand merci a toi Sweety mon adorable petit cygne._**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Une inspiration. Une seconde. Rien de plus vivifiant que cet air pur des vastes milieux maritimes. Cette odeur de sel, apportée par le vent frais qui battait les visages des marins affairés à piloter le navire contre les vagues se fracassant sur la proue du magnifique bateau. Une silhouette se tenait fièrement devant la barre, visage caché aux yeux de tous. Un foulard noir de jais recouvrait la partie basse de son visage, un tricorne ornait son crâne, des cheveux blond tressés s'échapper de sous la coiffe. Seul ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude était visible. Si intense que les plus beaux joyaux de ce monde devenaient aisément pour de vulgaires cailloux. Nombreux sont ceux qui se sont perdu dans ce paradis vert avant de passer de vie à trépas.

Pour tous le capitaine Swan était un mystère, nul ne savait d'où il venait, qui il était. Bien des légendes et rumeurs se rependaient sur lui. Nul ne savait depuis quand il voguait et bien des Hommes croyaient qu'il était de la mer elle-même. Le capitaine riait de ces rumeurs sans jamais les contredire ou les affirmer. Et c'est ainsi qu'il était debout, devant la barre, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Son long manteau noir en cuir volant au grès du vent. Autour de sa taille il arborait un turban rouge, sur lequel une ceinture de cuir était fixé, supportant deux pistolets. Il avait une ample chemise blanche accordé à un pantalon marron qui se glissait dans des bottes de cuir dans lequel il n'était pas bien rare de trouver un ou deux couteux aiguisés. Un magnifique cygne doré aux ailes ouverte ornait le dos de son manteau.

-Terre en vue capitaine ! hurla l'un de ses hommes du haut de son nid de pie.

-Que ce soir l'alcool coula à flot et les femmes hantent vos lits mes camarades. Répondit le capitaine d'une voix forte et sur.

-Et déjà sur terre hommes et femmes tremblaient devant la vision de ce si célèbre bateau à l'approche. Le _Black Swan_ , ce navire si beau et imposant. Un bateau si fier au service de la piraterie. Portant sur son bois noir ces marins qui pillaient les navires marchands, détruisant tout sur leur passage, tuant marines tout comme pirates. Véritable terreur maritime. Mais ces pirates ne sont pas sans foi ni loi comme ce tableau le dépeint. En effet, ils respectaient un code bien à eux. Refusant de tuer femmes, enfants, vieillard. Et lorsqu'un ennemi était prisonnier il avait le choix : mourir ou rejoindre l'équipage. Tout ceux qui avaient acceptés de rester auprès du capitaine Swan n'avait jamais regretté ce choix. Naviguant au grès du vent, respecté par leur capitaine. Ce dernier qui leur offrait ce soir une pause bien méritée sur une île bien connu pour la débauche.

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur le miroir une grande brune observait sa tenue. Tiré à quatre épingles dans son habit d'apparat la jeune femme était magnifique. Le regard dur et déterminé montrait son caractère fort. Caractère qui lui avait permis d'obtenir une promotion non négligeable dans la marine. Les yeux bruns détaillèrent son visage, cherchant à trouver la faille dans la légère touche de maquillage qu'elle portait pour cacher ses cernes. Seule et unique preuve de sa sortie d'hier qui avait viser à fêter son nouveau grade avec ses hommes. Régina Mills était la première femme à devenir générale des flottes impériales de la marine. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour montrer sa valeur à tous. Et c'est à force de courage qu'elle a pu gagner dignement le respect de ses frères d'armes ainsi que le commandement de son navire. Aujourd'hui c'était enfin son tour de donner les ordres.

Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle vérifiait chaque détail de sa tenue avec une grande minutie. Ses long cheveux correctement ordonnés et noués dans un ruban rouge, une chemise blanche maintenu par un corset noir. Autour de sa taille se trouvait une ceinture de cuir, d'où l'on pouvait voir une épée et des pistolet accroché, la ceinture maintenait par la même occasion son pantalon noir. Le tout était recouvert par un veston bleu orné du célèbre blason de la couronne. Un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres. Elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre les docks. Lieu de cérémonie. Quand elle arriva sur place elle pu sentir le vent frais lui battre le visage. Ses yeux se fermèrent de délice, profitant de la douce sensation de plénitude, comme si pendant un instant elle ne sentait plus la son corps et son esprit, juste la sensation suave des caresses de l'air sur son épiderme. Il était tôt et elle aimait le silence des docks seulement troubler par le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre le mur. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Son grand jour.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La rencontre**_

 **Bonjour, bonjour.**

 **Me revoilà avec une courte suite à cette histoire. Tout d'abord un grand merci a ceux qui ont soit émis un opinion, laisser un commentaire ou bien même ajouter cette histoire dans leur favoris. Cela me fait chaud au cœur que ma première publication plaise tout de même un peu, surtout au vue que je ne suis pas la seule a l'écrire cela m'enchante encore plus. J'espère que vous serez encore nombreux a l'apprécier.**

 _MJ **: Merci de ce gentil commentaire de ta part et je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Je tiens a dire que je posterais une fois par mois et que je ferais en sorte d'avoir des chapitres plus ou moins de la même longueur.**_

 _JUJUDEMARS **: Merci a toi aussi et j'espère que tu aimera tout autant la suite.**_

 _emi6 **: Je n'ai pas encore de nombres précis pour les chapitres et je ne sais pas encore combien en comptera cette histoire. Sache juste que pour le moment j'ai entre deux et trois chapitre d'avance (sans oublier que j'ai la sale manie de toujours vouloir les modifier) et que je ferais en sorte de ne jamais trop vous faire attendre ainsi que d'avoir des chapitres le plus passionnant possible. Tout ceci dépend de notre imagination et de notre amour pour ce récit a ma partenaire et moi.**_

 _Swann Slytton **: Tout d'abord heureuse de voir qu'une auteur que j'affectionne beaucoup suis mon histoire et y a jeter un petit coup d'œil. J'espère vous retrouver par la suite dans ce chapitre. Pour répondre a votre supposition je suis effectivement accompagner chaque jour d'un magnifique et adorable cygne. Un cygne auquel je tiens tout particulièrement. Ce magnifique être passe son temps à m'appeler Majesté, surnom que j'estime ne pas mériter mais bon. Je ne peux aller contre la volonté de mon amie. Et puis après tout je l'adore alors je lui laisse le loisir de m'appeler comme elle le souhaite.**_

 _ **Voila désoler de ce paragraphe atrocement long en guise de réponse a vos questions et/ou commentaires. Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.**_

 _ **Des bisous de la banquise.**_

* * *

C'est sur une barque que le capitaine et ses hommes arrivèrent à terre, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que quiconque reconnaisse leur navire. Le groupe ne tarda pas à rejoindre les lieux les moins fréquentable de la ville. Dès lors chacun vaqué à leurs occupations, certain allant de tavernes en tavernes, d'autre déambulant dans les rues remplies de prostituées ou encore dormant à l'auberge. Et alors que les heures avaient défilé, le capitaine s'était levé de sa chaise pour se dirigeait vers la sortie, laissant ses hommes profité de la boisson et des femmes. Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre la porte de l'auberge il fut retenu par le poignet. Il se retourna d'un œil surpris et vit son second avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

-"Capitaine ? êtes-vous sûr de vouloir aller en ville ? j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un bon nombre de garde sur place." Fit l'homme avec bienveillance

Le capitaine lui répondit avec léger rire.

-"Ne vous en faite pas Jefferson, il ne m'arrivera rien."

Sur ces mots il déposa son tricorne sur la tête de son second et quitta la taverne avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il marcha ainsi dans les rues de la ville en sifflotant tranquillement. Quand il eu atteint le haut de la ville il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage, prenant soin de cacher convenablement son visage en remontant son foulard sur son nez. Nous pouvions désormais voire seulement ses yeux.

* * *

La foule présente sur la place était dense, il du jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin un peu plus près de l'évènement. Alors qu'il observait autour de lui, il vit une magnifique brune avancée sur l'estrade. Le dos droit, le regard déterminé. Il fut tellement subjugué par cette vision qu'il ne failli pas entendre les murmures qui avaient traversé la place quand la jeune femme avait fait son apparition.

-" Regardez c'est le général Mills ! " s'exclamait certain. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la brune. En effet, sa tenue trahissait son grade. Une tenue de cérémonie qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes. Il pu voir un léger sourire séduisant sur ses lèvres, il en fut un peu plus subjugué. Mais sa contemplation lui avait été fatale, il avait cessé sa progression faisant du sur la place, et dans l'excitation de la cérémonie il fut bousculer, et alors qu'il se redressa habilement pour garder son équilibre sa capuche chuta lourdement contre ses épaules. Laissant voir ses cheveux blonds voler au vent. Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de remettre en place sa capuche en espérant que personne n'ait fait attention à lui, un homme s'exclama « Swan ! le cygne noir est ici ! garde ! ». En entendant ces paroles il eu un soupir défait et secoua légèrement la tête. Aussitôt, tel un seul homme, toute la garnison de la garde impériale se mit en mouvement et observa les environs, repérant bien vite le pirate qui s'était retrouvé soudainement isolé. Doucement, sans se départir de son calme, il glissa ses mains dans son dos pour saisir entre ses doigts son capuchon, alors qu'il allait la rabattre une nouvelle fois sur son visage, il croisa le regard brun, dur de colère et de détermination, de Régina Mills. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire moqueur et d'un air narquois il lui fit un clin d'œil. La brune serra les dents et les poings de colère.

-"Qu'on attrape cet homme immédiatement !" ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Et en même temps que ses hommes se mirent à courir en sa direction, le pirate se mis à marcher, d'abord rapidement puis à courir, le sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit un véritable enfant exalté par tant de liberté alors que derrière lui toute une garde royale était à sa poursuite, résolu à vouloir le ramener à leur générale.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous voilà une suite comme promis une fois par mois.**_

 _ **Mais avant tout les réponses au reviews.**_

 _ **Evilqueen Momo : contente que le Capitaine Swan te plaise je me suis inspiré de Jack Sparrow étant une grande fan depuis l'enfance des pirates et de ces films. Contrairement à lui Swan ne fuis jamais. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Sache que pour ma part j'ai lu beaucoup voir toutes tes fanfics.**_

 _ **ElyCiel : Contente de te trouver dans les reviews j'ai aussi lu toutes tes traductions et histoires et que je les ai toutes beaucoup aimées.**_

 _ **JUJUDEMARS : Parfois les plus belles rencontres sont celles qui sont les plus foudroyante.**_

 _ **Swanns Slytton : Il est vrai que cette personne a une grande place dans mon coeur. Mais malgré les qualités d'un chevalier elle reste avant tout une amie, une confidente et un soutien comme on en fait plus. Jamais je ne lui donnerais d'ordre je l'aime bien trop pour ça.**_

 _ **Lex-Jan et MJ contente que le caractère du notre capitaine vous plaise et de trouver d'autre fan de pirates. Personnellement étant enfant je voulais devenir comme Sparrow persuader que cela serait mon métier.**_

 _ **Un bisou à tous de la banquise et un bon lecteur.**_

* * *

Enchaînant épreuve d'agilité et de force, le capitaine Swan courait dans la ville avec le fou désir de fuir les gardes courroucés dans son dos. Dans un énième saut il passa par-dessus une rambarde, se réceptionnant agilement dans un bruit sourd. Cependant il eut tout juste le temps de se relever qu'il fut nez à nez avec un garde. En levant les yeux pour faire face à son ennemi, il plongea son regard dans celui brun de son assaillant.

\- Régina Mills… dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de dégainer son épée dans un geste assuré. Le sourire du capitaine s'agrandit, devenant plus narquois. Il ne s'en départit seulement quand les premiers coups fusèrent, puissant et gracile, fendant l'air de la lame affûtée. Échappant aux premières attaques le cygne noir finit par dégainer à son tour. Semblable à une danse coups et parade était faite. Il était indéniable que les deux ennemis avaient un grand talent dans l'art du combat. Chaque coups, chaque mouvements était fait dans le seul et unique but de déstabiliser l'adversaire. Et si le capitaine avait crut pouvoir jouer avec ce tout nouveau commandant, il en avait été fort dépourvu quand la joute eu débuté. Régina Mills ne laissait pas place au jeu, il le voyait dans ses yeux, ses gestes. Ils laissaient voir toute sa détermination. Il eut un instant de faiblesse. Un seul et la lame de son ennemie traversa son vêtement pour venir s'échouer sur son flan sans grande délicatesse. Une première depuis bien des années. Il observa d'un rapide coup d'œil la blessure en grimaçant de douleur. Le sang coula sur la main venue appuyer dessus et quand il releva les yeux il eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver le coup de Régina qui avait profité de l'ouverture pour achever le combat. L'esquive fut gauche en vu de la chair meurtri et douloureuse. Se ressaisissant rapidement le capitaine reparti à l'assaut. Plus agressif, plus dur. Mettant désormais à rude épreuve la force de la jeune commandante. Seul le bruit des fers qui s'entrechoque brisait le silence de la ruelle. Pas un mot. Pas un cri. Juste un combat, yeux dans les yeux, déterminé. Mais le capitaine commencer à ressentir le besoin d'en finir, sa blessure devenant de plus en plus douloureuse et il craignant que ce raffut alerte les autres membres de la garde encore à sa poursuite. Alors il déploya une ruse pour étourdir son adversaire. C'est avec difficulté qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit à lui mais il parvint finalement à surprendre la brune, se glissant dans son dos. Mais quand cette dernière se retourna elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la lame d'acier qui entailla sa cuisse droite. Sur le coup de la surprise et de la douleur elle perdit l'équilibre et s'affaissa au sol, sur les genoux. Il éloigna l'épée de la brune d'elle, et profitant de sa faiblesse temporaire se pencha près de son oreille retrouvant son sourire narquois.

\- Félicitation pour votre monté en grade commandant…

Dans un dernier clin d'œil il partit se mêler à la foule de la ville. Rejoignant d'un pas rapide la taverne, allant directement trouver son second.

\- Mon cher, je crains que nous devions partir, il est possible que j'aie mis les gardes à nos trousses.

\- J'avais prévenu que c'était une bien mauvaise idée… soupira l'homme en se levant pour prévenir du départ imminent.

Le capitaine profita de l'accalmie pour s'assoir, observant plus correctement sa blessure. Il grimaça quand il retira le tissu englué dans le sang.

\- C'est bien beau de faire des folies de son corps, mais faut que je répare après… soupira une jeune femme en s'asseyant au côté de son capitaine. Montrez voir. Ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

C'est bien les seules fois où nous verrons le capitaine obéir sans un mot, relevant sa chemise doucement. Suite à cela, dans une logique de progression rapide, l'équipage fut rapidement à bord de leur navire, repartant sur les flots sans un regard en arrière. Sauf pour un des hommes. Le capitaine jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir se profiler dans le paysage de la crique, les voiles blanches des navires impériaux. Régina Mills était à sa poursuite, ne comptant pas s'arrêter au premier obstacle.

* * *

L'air foutait le visage dur du commandant. Un homme vint se poster à ses côtés, le dos droit, regard fière.

\- Etes-vous sur de vouloir le suivre ? personne n'est encore parvenu à le faire chuter de son piédestal

\- Il y a un début à tout mon cher. Répondit froidement Régina avant de faire demi-tour dans ses quartiers, allant reposer sa cuisse encore douloureuse.

Elle ferait chuter le cygne, quelque soit la manière.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas répondre au review aujourd'hui ( beaucoup de travail ce mois-ci, très peu de temps pour moi ) mais promis je le ferai au prochain chapitre. Soit dit en passant je vous remercie tous de me suivre et de me lire, cela me fait plaisir, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Nous commençons a doucement entrer dans le vif du sujet.**_

 _ **bonne lecture et bisous de la banquise.**_

* * *

C'est difficilement que le capitaine gravit les marches du navire pour rejoindre sa cabine suivit par la jeune femme soufflant dans son dos. Il faisait pression sur la blessure pour éviter que trop de sang ne se repende. Faiblement il s'assit sur son siège tandis que la femme s'assis au sol à ses côté d'un geste énergique montrant qu'elle était passablement énervée. Elle souleva avec autorité la chemise pour la seconde fois, et sans un mot elle lui administra les soins nécessaires. Ceci fait, le capitaine se releva, déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et repartie prendre place devant la barre. Cependant un pas énergique ne tarda pas à se faire entendre une nouvelle fois.

\- La prochaine fois tu te soigneras seul Swan, je n'en peux plus de toujours récupérer les dégâts que tu t'inflige en courant de risques en risque.

Le capitaine eu un léger sursaut face au ton réellement colérique. Il se retourna et baissa la tête, pris en faute, marmonnant des excuses dans sa barbe auprès de Ruby. Après cette remarque la jeune femme quitta le pont en conservant son pas furieux, les marins s'écartant sur son passage avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne connaissait la nature de la relation entretenue par ces deux-là, mais bien des rumeurs circuler sur le sujet. Trouvant naissance dans le fait que cette jeune femme était la seule pouvant se permettre d'élever la voix contre le capitaine sans subir de terrible conséquences. Elle avait toujours été présente, aux côtés du capitaine, et ce avant même que le premier moussaillon sois aux ordres de cet homme. Elle avait donc naturellement fait sa place au sein du navire. Mais malgré le fait que, sous la voix sévère de cette femme, le capitaine s'excuse, les hommes tremblèrent d'effroi quand les premiers ordres résonnèrent sur le bâtiment.

Debout devant la barre, le capitaine regarder droit devant lui. Des nuages lourds d'orage se profilait à l'horizon. N'importe qui aurait pu se croire perdu pris entre la flotte impériale et la tempête meurtrière. Mais contre toute attente le capitaine Swan ordonna de se préparer à subir vents et marées. Après un vague murmure effrayer, ses ordres furent respectés. Le bateau s'enfonça dans les eaux tumultueuses.

* * *

\- Commandant ! ils se jettent dans l'œil de la tempête. Cria un des hommes sur le navire impérial.

La jeune femme souffla en secouant la tête.

\- Ce fou court à sa perte, faisons demi-tour immédiatement.

Régina ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses hommes, préférant les savoir en sécurité sur terre. Elle savait qu'il survivrait à cette tempête, le cygne noir ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et il savait très bien dans quoi il se lançait. Avec la patience elle le retrouverait, même si elle devait retourner terre et mer. Tandis que le bateau faisait demi-tour, son regard était toujours porté sur l'horizon, se perdant dans la tempête.

\- Courez Swan, je vous rattraperai toujours. Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

C'est trois mois plus tard que la brune eu des résultats à ses recherches. Elle savait enfin où se trouvait ce maudit capitaine. A la nouvelle un doux sourire se traça sur ses lèvres. Il était temps pour la nouvelle gradée de montrer ses capacités et à mettre sous le coup de la justice ce pirate. Cependant elle savait que cet homme était rusé, ainsi s'attaquer de front à cet homme n'était pas très judicieux. Il était rusé et la flotte impériale était loin de passé inaperçu sur les mers. Elle déambula dans la ville en direction du port, il lui fallait réquisitionner un navire plus discret pour sa quête.

* * *

C'est une jeune femme qui mit pied à terre tôt en début d'après-midi sur l'île. Troquant son uniforme et son bateau contre des habits simple voir banal ainsi qu'une coquille de noix. L'île du Trépassé. Régina n'avait eu que peu de difficulté à apprendre que le capitaine possédé cette île, y retournant souvent. Ce dernier n'avait pas réellement pris la peine de se cacher de quoi que ce soit à vrai dire. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de faire quelques pas sur ces terres inconnu, suivit de ses plus fidèle hommes. Observant silencieusement l'environnement autour d'elle. Elle donna l'ordre à ses hommes de se disperser, devant lui rendre chaque jour un rapport. Elle se mit ensuite à se balader dans les rues du port, surprise de l'accueil chaleureux qui lui était fait. Avant de poser pied à terre elle s'était renseigné sur cette fameuse île dont l'histoire était pour le moins particulière . Anciennement cette terre servait à accueillir, bien que ce soit un grand mot, esclaves et malfaiteurs ou autre misère humaine comme le gouvernement aimait à les qualifier. C'est à l'image de la réputation de cette île qu'aimait assoir son pouvoir le gouverneur, un homme des plus mauvais. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il se fit tuer une nuit, un bien célèbre méfait du cygne noir. Ainsi le capitaine eu le loisir de prendre possession de l'île. Créant un nouveau régime doté d'une population diversifié. Vieillard, femme, enfant, animaux, voleur, prête… c'était devenu un repère de tranquillité pour tout à chacun. Protégé par les règles sévères du capitaine intransigeant. Et c'est ce qui approfondit la surprise de la jeune femme car n'oublions pas que cet homme était un pirate, voleur et tueur. Pourtant il n'hésitait pas à tendre la main au plus démuni. Le robin des mers pourrions-nous dire.

Elle passa ainsi plusieurs jours à le rechercher en vain. L'homme était bien caché, retiré là où nul ne pouvait l'atteindre. La seule information qu'elle avait pu obtenir était le fait que le second du navire était à la taverne à géré l'île lors de l'absence du Cygne noir. D'un pas confiant et déterminé elle se dirigea vers ladite taverne. Elle fit le tour de la salle des yeux, décidant de trouver le serveur pour qu'il lui indique la présence du second. Et alors qu'elle jouait des coudes pour ce faire une place sur le comptoir un homme l'aborda.

\- Paraît que vous chercher le second du capitaine Swan

Elle se retourna, la surprise se peignant sur son visage.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Tout ce sait ici quand on sait où écouter.

Il lui tendit la main. Qu'elle serra.

\- Je suis son second, Jefferson. Que lui voulait vous ? dit-il froidement, sur ses gardes.

Régina eu un sourire en coin, son plan avait fonctionné, se rapprochant de cet homme. Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui soutiré les informations désiré.

 _(TBC...)_


	5. note d'intention

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _petite note spécial aujourd'hui :_**

 ** _Je prévois de commencer une histoire en parallèle de « Un coeur à la mer». Je cherche donc quelqu'un pouvant corriger mes trop nombreuses fautes. Il faudra au moins que la personne apprécie un peu l'histoire, que je dévoilerai en message privé. A vous de me convaincre pour prouver que vous serez le ou la meilleurs ;)_**

 ** _Cependant sachez tout de même que cette histoire avancera avec un rythme incertains car je donne la priorité à mon partenariat et à notre histoire de pirate avant tout car elle me tien bien trop à coeur :)_**

 ** _J'espère que quelqu'un voudra bien m'aider et je vous en serez très reconnaissant !_**

 ** _Bisous de la banquise :)_**


	6. Chapter

_Bonsoir à tous, je vous offre une nouvelle suite. En espérant que cela continue de vous plaire :) Pour les impatients qui veulent savoir ce que manigance Régina il va falloir attendre un peu... Nous projetons de faire des chapitres plus long, mais l'emploie du temps de mon binôme et moi-même est chargé donc vous aurez, pour cette fois-ci, un chapitre un peu cour, nous nous en excusons (puis pour ce chapitre c'était dans un soucis de suspense ;)) En tout cas je vous remercie à tous de me suivre et vous souhaite un bon weekend, bonne soirée_

 _Des bisous de la banquise_

* * *

Il avait été dur pour Régina d'obtenir des informations sur le capitaine, son second n'étant que peu bavard. Elle avait seulement pu comprendre, à travers les lignes, qu'il s'éclipsait pendant une semaine environ sans que personne ne le voit ni ne sache où il était. Son second soupçonnait qu'il allait méditer ou s'entrainer. Cependant elle put avoir accès à une information intéressante : le cygne noir avait une sœur. Jumelle à ce que disaient les gens. Grande, blonde, les yeux verts. Pour le peu que nous avions vu du visage du capitaine, sa sœur apparaissait comme son double féminin. Elle n'avait pas encore obtenu son prénom, les gens étaient peu bavards eux aussi, désireux d'être fidèle envers la famille qui les protégé désormais.

Mettant de côté la recherche infructueuse du capitaine, elle se rabattit sur sa sœur, essayant de convaincre le second de lui dire où cette dernière résidait. Après plusieurs chopes bien remplis elle avait réussi à savoir que la jeune femme aimait se balader sur la plage ou près des étendu d'eau à l'intérieur de la ville. Après un bref salut de circonstance Régina partit à sa recherche. Il lui fallut quelques heures pour tomber sur la jeune femme blonde, vagabondant près de la plage.

Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, elle avait vu sa silhouette. Doucement elle s'était approchée jusqu'à voir la chevelure de blé flottant au vent. Sans vraiment qu'elle ne réfléchisse à ses actes elle l'interpella et quand la jeune femme répondit à son appel en se retournant vers elle, un sourcil relevé, étonnée. Ses yeux verts profond lui firent un effet semblable à ceux du pirate et se surpris à observer la jeune femme avec insistance. Elle portait un pantalon en toile marron et une chemise serrée qui laissait deviner une poitrine généreuse. Pour la première fois la générale ne trouva pas comment lancer la conversation, perturbée par la beauté de la jeune femme.

\- Oui ? fit cette dernière

Régina ne parvint pas à trouver les mots. Elle l'avait trouvée, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une aussi grande beauté. Jamais auparavant une femme ne lui avait coupé le souffle à ce point.

\- Je suis Emma, poursuivit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

* * *

Emma avait décidé de se balader sur la plage, aimant sentir le sable fin sous la plante de ses pieds et l'air marin caresser son visage. Alors qu'elle observait le soleil disparaître lentement au-delà des flots, elle entendit des pas venant de derrière elle. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention et poursuivit sa contemplation en silence. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un ivrogne décidait de venir décuver sur la plage ou encore qu'un pirate, enhardit par l'alcool, vienne la courtiser de leurs mots si doux et respirant la beuverie. Cependant elle entendit une voix douce s'élever dans l'air, l'interpellant. Elle se retourna donc, étonnée. Emma fut subjuguée par les yeux brun qu'elle rencontra. Envoutée par la magnifique femme devant elle. Habillée en simple marin, pourtant une aura de prestance se dégager de sa posture. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'une observant l'autre, Emma pris l'initiative de mettre fin à cet instant.

\- Oui ?

La brune au regard d'ambre ne décocha pas un mot alors, espérant la faire réagir, elle lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

Régina était dans l'impossibilité de détourner le regard de cette magnifique blonde. Elle se mis une gifle mentale et revint brusquement à elle lorsqu'Emma lui tendis la main. Elle lui serra doucement, surprise par la poigne de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle la détailla le plus discrètement possible. Subjugué par les yeux d'un vert ressemblant aux plus belles pierres de jade. Des lèvres roses, fines et délicates. Des cheveux d'or et une senteur envoûtante. La belle Emma sentait l'air marin, la nature et le sable chaud. Régina arrêta son observation en voyant la jeune femme sourire en coin. Cette dernière la regarda dans les yeux et repris la parole.

\- Ce que vous voyez vous plaît ? madame… ?

\- Miss Mills, excusez-moi Miss…? Répondit-elle en piquant un fard.

\- Emma, juste Emma. Ravie de vous rencontrer, mais… que me voulez-vous ?

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Régina réfléchit avant de prendre la décision d'être honnête.

\- Je suis le générale Mills de la flotte impériale, je cherche votre frère pour mettre fin à ses crimes et le convaincre de se rendre.

Emma n'en revint pas. Cette femme avait un culot ou peut-être une fierté incroyable. Elle osait, sans aucun détour, lui dire que sa présence était dû à son désir d'emprisonner et de juger son frère. Elle leva un sourcil et un sourire narquois se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous savez donc qui je suis. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire, Miss Mills, que je vous y aiderai ?

\- Votre goût pour la justice peut-être, Miss Swan ? Votre frère est un criminel dangereux et rechercher.

\- Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas comme lui justement ?

\- Ce n'est pas la réputation qui vous précède quand je marche dans les rues.

\- Vous ne connaissais pas cette île générale Mills, Sachez que mon frère y fait la loi et que celle-ci ne veux qu'une chose. Aucun crime, aucun mal n'est commis sur cette île. C'est un havre de paix où toutes les âmes, des plus sombre, plus torturée, au plus calme et paisible peuvent venir ici et se reposer en paix. En dehors de ce paradis rien ne vous dit que les gens que vous croiserai ici ne vous tuerons pas.

\- Et parce qu'il fait la loi sur cette île, faisant d'elle un petit paradis, je devrais le laisser mettre à feu et à sang le reste de l'océan ? Comme tout un chacun votre frère doit faire face à la justice et j'espérais que vous m'y aiderai Miss Swan.

\- Vous vous débrouillerez générale.

Sur ces mots Emma commença à faire demi-tour mais fut bien vite retenu, Régina ayant agripper son poignet pour la forcé à se retourner, rapprochant leur visage.

\- J'aimerai faire de ce monde, des mers et des terres, un paradis terrestre encore plus grand que celui que nous avons ici, je vous en prie Miss Swan, aidez-moi à rencontrer votre frère, au moins ça.

Emma jugea son adversaire, posant une main sur celle qui lui tenait le poignet, signifiant silencieusement son désir que la prise soit plus lâche. Régina obtempéra, conservant cependant leur proximité. Emma sourit doucement, le regard rieur.

\- J'irai le voir ce soir et lui parlerai de vous, ce sera à lui de décidé s'il vous accorde audience.

Régina hocha la tête. La blonde se pencha contre elle, frôlant son oreille de ses lèvres.

\- A vous de le convaincre, je ne vous aiderai pas à emprisonner la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Régina avala sa salive.

\- Allons bon… me voilà à demander audience alors que je suis la générale de l'armée impériale.

Emma rit doucement se reculant légèrement.

\- Ecoutez Mills, vous allez devoir accepter cet accord car, soyons réaliste, vous ne trouverez jamais mon frère sans mon aide. Donc si vous refusez cette audience vous n'avez plus qu'a retourner dans votre niche auprès de votre royal maître. Ai-je été claire ? Si cela vous convient, retrouvons-nous ce soir à la taverne du Borgne pour que vous me parliez plus en détail du message que je dois transmettre.

Au fil de sa tirade la voix de la jeune femme s'était faite plus dur. Régina, piquer à vif, s'approcha dangereusement de la blonde et laissa glisser un doigt sur sa mâchoire.

\- Ce sera générale Mills pour vous, ou Miss Mills à la rigueur, je ne suis pas un vulgaire forban, de plus on ne me donne pas d'ordre, ce serait plutôt l'inverse… mesurée bien vos paroles Miss Swan avant que je ne me mette en colère.

Emma se mordit la lèvre en souriant narquoisement.

\- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquer, Miss Mills… répondit-elle en détachant les syllabe du nom de la brune, elle se recula. Je vais aller trouver mon frère, à tout à l'heure ma belle. Dit elle en riant en faisant un clin d'oeil à Régina avant de s'en aller de la plage, son rire raisonnant encore dans les vagues.

\- Il faut croire que vous non plus, au plaisir de vous retrouver Miss Swan. Jeta Régina en observant la blonde s'éloigner.

La générale avait été bien surprise par la tournure qu'avais eu la conversation. Cette femme semblait posséder un caractère bien à elle et entier qui s'accordait aisément à sa beauté. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire, sa mission et la justice devait passer avant tout. Surtout quand l'on sait que la distraction n'est autre que la soeur du Cygne Noir. Il vaut mieux faire attention.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^ Nous nous excusons sincérement du retard que nous avons pris pour le publier mais le voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour voir si cela vous plait toujours, cependant je comprends tout les lecteurs de l'ombre ;)_

 _bien à vous, des bisous de la banquise !_

* * *

Régina arriva à la taverne avec cinq minutes d'avance. Emma l'avait fait prévenir que la rencontre se déroulerai à la tombé du jour. Elle entra dans l'antre aux effluves d'alcool, de sueurs et de tabac. La première chose qu'elle vis fut la chevelure d'or d'Emma puis ces yeux ce posèrent sur l'homme assis devant elle. Le Cygne Noir était à une table une bouteille de rhum à la main qu'il avait à peine entamé. Sentant qu'on les observés la fratrie releva la tête et virent Regina. Les yeux du Capitaine croisèrent ceux de la Général et elle put alors dire que la ressemblance été frappante. À un détails près. Le regard du Capitaine était terne ce soir là en comparaison avec leur première rencontre mais l'endroit peu éclairer n'aidait pas à bien distinguer les traits de l'homme. Il n'avait pas retirer son foulard, le bas de son visage toujours cacher. Son grand tricorne couronnant sa tête. À la différence de la première fois il avait lâcher ces cheveux. Emma resta appuyer contre le mur et attendit que la belle brune vienne s'asseoir à la table de son frère.  
Régina s'avança et pris place en face du pirate. Son regard croisa le sien et elle attendit alors qu'il prenne la parole. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il tourna le regard vers Emma et fit un mouvement de la tête vers la générale. Emma alla chercher une pinte pour elle et Régina qui la remercia sans compter en boire, puis la blonde pris la parole.  
-Maintenant que vous êtes la dites lui ce que vous attendait de lui.  
La brune redressa fièrement les épaules et d'une arrogance sans nom elle dit alors :  
-Capitaine Swan, où autrement appeler le Cygne noir je suis la pour vous arrêter et vous demander le plus cordialement possible de me suivre afin d'être juger pour vous crimes infâmes, pillages, meurtres, voles et assassinats notamment celui du jeune Duc Cassidy.  
Le capitaine se tendit et Emma se crispa dans le dos de son frère. Il planta son regard dans celui de Régina et dit la voix menaçante:  
-Vous croyez venir chez moi, sur mon île, et que vous pouvez m'emmener selon votre bon vouloir ? Oui j'ai volé, tué et pillé, après-tout ne suis-je pas un pirate ? J'ai tuer plus d'homme que la mer n'en a noyé Mais je vous accueil ici sans aucune promesse de représailles et vous vous vous voulez faire régner votre loi ? Mais ici c'est ma lois qui s'applique. Alors si vous voulez m'emmener se sera sur la mer qu'il faudra venir me chercher.

\- jusqu'à preuve du contraire cette île appartient au gouvernement alors malgré tout vos belle paroles, et le fait que vous l'ayez acheté la loi qui demeure principal et celle de l'union Britannique. Je suis donc parfaitement en droit de venir vous chercher ici.

\- Aussi douée que vous pouvez être Générale, que pensez-vous pouvoir faire seule face à mes hommes ?

En prononçant ses paroles, son bras désigna la taverne dans son dos, où bien des hommes s'était levé, point serré, prêt à se battre pour leur capitaine. Le cygne noir se leva, prenant une posture menaçante. Sans pour autant se démontée Régina se releva aussi. Ils se défiaient désormais du regard.

\- En dépit du beau gouvernement dont vous portez fièrement les bannières vous êtes seule Général Mills, retourner chassez les mendiants que votre peuple à crée pour mieux pouvoir s'enrichirent et laissez-moi sauver ceux qui le mérite.

La voix était profonde et grave, ne laissant pas place à la réplique. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru, mais c'était bien mal connaître Régina Mills. Cette dernière posa une main sur la table et, en prenant appui dessus, s'avança doucement, mêlant presque son souffle à celui du capitaine.

\- c'est parce que vous avez une tel haine envers les personnes fortuné que vous avez décidé de tuer Neal Cassidy ? il ne méritait pas le bonheur car il avait quelques chiffres en plus dans son compte ? Alors fallait qu'il meurt pour le bien de la société ?

Les yeux du capitaine se fermèrent de colère, tout ses muscles se tendirent d'un même mouvement. Quand son regard de nouveau ouvert se bloqua dans celui de son ennemie qui jubilait, on pu voir des flammes de colère briller. Dans son dos ses hommes n'avait pas bouger, attendant les ordres. Emma se tenait droite, mais tout dans sa position respirait la rage profonde. Elle faisait de son mieux pour la contenir mais n'était pas sur de pouvoir le faire très longtemps. Cependant elle n'eut pas le choix lorsque son frère abattit violemment ses poings sur la table dans un bruit sourd. D'un geste rapide elle s'avança tandis que Régina, consciente du danger, recula instinctivement.

\- partez ! intima-t-elle a la brune

Les marins s'était légèrement avancer pour appuyer l'ordre de la blonde qui essayer tant bien que mal de retenir son frère décidé à en découdre de ses mains.

\- La blessure que vous m'avez fait à notre première rencontre sera la seul qui marquera ma chair de votre part Générale, partez et ne revenait plus sur mon territoire ou je ne serai pas aussi clément à votre égard. S'écria-t-il alors que la brune quittait la taverne à la hâte sans se retourner.

* * *

Emma sortit de la taverne en fulminant. Elle pris grand soin d'éviter Régina, non certaine de pouvoir retenir sa colère. Quand elle fut assez loin de la ville et prit le temps de souffler, elle observa la plage où elle vit des enfants jouer en riant. Un sourire tendre naquis sur ses lèvres. Elle décida de passer chez elle pour se changer avant de rejoindre la plage. Elle avait opté pour un vieux pantalon de toile noir couplé d'une tunique simple. Quand elle mis les pieds sur le sable fin de la plage ses petits protégé étaient toujours là, bricolant sur une barque en construction. Elle avait eu l'idée de leur faire apprendre à construire leur propre embarcation ainsi qu'à pécher. Les jeunes avaient eu l'air ravis du projet malgré le travail fastidieux qu'il m'étaient un point d'honneur à poursuivre malgré l'absence de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha elle et vit avec bonheur les enfants se répartir les tâches, l'un travaillant sur la voile, un autre sur les cannes, d'autre encore sur un coffre ou alors tout simplement donner forme au bois. Quand ils l'aperçurent ils lui sautèrent dans les bras, ravis de voir leur mentor de retour. Emma ne pu s'empêcher de rire en les serrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre elle.

Non loin de là, sur la plage, rapidement caché derrière un arbre, une jeune femme observait la petite scène devant les embarcations. Suite à l'épisode de la taverne Régina avait pris la décision de se balader sur la plage, espérant que l'air frais marin lui aère l'esprit. Elle savait que l'entretien allait mal se dérouler, cependant voir le regard blessé de la blonde l'avait bien plus ébranler qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Et maintenant elle se retrouver là, derrière un arbre, caché de peur que la blonde la voit et l'écartèle sur place publique. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir son coeur de s'attendrir quand elle vit les enfants se jeter dans les bras de la blonde lorsqu'elle se présenta sur la plage. Après quelques temps à l'observer elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Emma l'avait entendu s'approcher, elle ne fit pas un mouvement lui indiquant son désirs de lui parler. Mais la voix, qu'elle avait fini par connaître presque par coeur, s'éleva dans l'air.

\- Emma ?

La blonde pris une profonde inspiration, avant de poursuivre son travail sans un regard pour Régina.

\- soit vous nous aider soit vous partez d'ici. Lança t-elle sèchement.

Malgré les apparences Emma ne lui laisser pas réellement le choix.

\- aidez les enfants avec leur assemblage. Lança rapidement Emma, en désignant l'un des groupes les plus éloigner. Régina n'étais pas dupe et se douter bien de la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme l'envoyer le plus loin. Mais elle continuer de se réjouir de ne pas avoir était congédié par la blonde. Alors sans faire de remarque elle hocha la tête pour se rendre près du groupe en question, sous le regard anxieux d'Emma.

A sa grande surprise la brune fut chaleureusement acceuillit par les enfants. Il lui posait plusieurs questions sur qui elle était, d'où elle venait et Régina prenait un immense plaisir à leur répondre. C'est un âge où il fait bon être curieux. Ainsi l'après-midi se déroula dans une atmosphère plutôt calme, par moment quelques coups d'œil était jeter à l'autre femme. L'une s'assurant qu'elle était toujours là, et l'autre cherchant à mettre en place le contact, une mission bien difficile lui semblait-il.

\- pourquoi vous regardez toujours Emma ? demanda un jeune garçon ce qui déclacha le rire surpris de la brune.

\- je reflechit à la manière dont je dois me faire pardonné.

\- que lui avez-vous fait ?

Régina fut toucher d'entendre une pointe de colère dans la voix du jeune homme, ce dernier désireux de protégé son mentor.

\- rien de grave, mais nous avons un désaccord sur un sujet et cela à crée des tensions. Tu l'aime beaucoup non ?

L'enfant sourit de toute ses dents.

\- Emma fait beaucoup pour nous, elle nous apprend plein de chose et nous fait rire avec ses histoires. Elle a aidé mes parents pour qu'ils puisse continuer de s'occuper de moi.

Cette fois-ci, le regard que porta Régina à la jeune femme se fit plus long, plus scrutateur. Emma était musclé, ses mains noir montrait qu'elle ne craignait pas de mettre la main à la patte. Elle avait un sourire éclatant, bien plus visible quand elle s'occuper des enfants. Cette femme était, pour Régina, une mine de secret, elle semblait forte et intouchable, mais en même temps elle dégager quelque chose de fragile, comme si elle avait besoin d'être protégé.

* * *

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, Emma sentait les regard que lui jeter la commandante. ET a vrai dire elle ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de lui en jeter aussi. Elle était agréablement surprise de voir l'ardeur que mettait Régina à aider les enfants. Et la scène qui lui tira un plus grand sourire ravie fut quand elle l'a surpris discuter avec l'un de ses protéger. Mais là, le regard long que lui jeter la jeune femme commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait plus trop ou se mettre. Pour camoufler ce dit malaise elle décida de relever la tête et de regarder Régina dans les yeux, sans méchanceté aucune. Calmement. Il était facile de se perdre dans les yeux de la brune, ils étaient magnifique. Finalement Régina baissa le regard, retourna à ses occupations.

Puis le jour commença à décliner, doucement chacun des enfants présent cet après-midi là rentrèrent chez eux. Seul resté sur cette plage les deux adultes. De leur place initial, aucune n'avais bouger. Puis finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, Régina fit un pas vers la blonde. Elle approchait doucement, de la même manière que nous nous approchons d'un animal qui menace de nous mordre. De plus le regard de la blonde laisser aisément croire à cette version.

\- Emma ?

\- que veux-tu ?

\- t'inviter à dîner pour te présenter convenablement mes excuses et pour que nous puissions discuter de tout ceci.

La blonde hésita. Ses traits fins se crispé sur son visage, signe qu'elle évaluer toute les options. Régina avait leur coeur serré d'inquiétude. Si Emma refusait elle serait toucher des proportions que ça mission à prise, mais si elle accepté, peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance d'apprendre à la connaître.

\- très bien. Retrouvons nous demain soir.

Régina poussa un soupir de soulagement qui était loin de passé inaperçu. Elle hocha la tête, conscience de l'offre généreuse que lui faisait la blonde.

 _(tbc...)_


	9. Annonce

Bonjour,

J'annonce l'arrêt définitif de cette fiction, je suis navrée pour ceux qui ont suivit et qui suivrons. Mais pour des raisons personnel nous avons dû mettre fin à notre collaboration. Et je n'ai pas la force de reprendre la suite seule. Je ne m'étendrais guère plus sur le sujet.

Nous remercions tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de nous lire. Et vous souhaite une bonne continuation.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre vu que j'ai repris cette histoire. Cependant je suis navrée mais la publication sera irrégulière car j'ai plusieurs obligation à conserver. Je remercie du fond du cœur Anna pour son aide.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Regina Mills se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Son visage lui renvoyait l'image d'une fébrilité qui lui était peu coutumière. Elle avait passé la journée à préparer le rendez-vous qu'elle allait avoir avec la jolie blonde. Elle avait repéré une petite crique juste à côté de « la plage aux enfants ». D'ailleurs ces même enfants avait proposé leur aide appréciant beaucoup la blonde et voulant lui rendre sa soirée des plus agréable. Ils avaient alors tenu à faire la décoration de table eux-mêmes, la parsemant de coquillages et de fleurs. Elle avait installé la table au centre de ce cadre idyllique, les pieds de bois bien ancrés dans le sable. Elle avait aussi placé deux torches au début du sentier afin d'éclairer durablement la soirée. Elle avait fait préparer par son propre cuisinier d'équipage une salade exotique en entrée, de l'espadon à la noix de coco en plat principal et une coupe de fruit pour le dessert. Le tout accompagné d'un vin qu'elle était allée chercher elle-même dans sa propre cabine; car ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voguait sur une coquille de noix (bien en-deçà du navire qu'elle avait l'habitude de commander) qu'il était question de se priver de la bonne cuisine et de son goût prononcé pour le vin de qualité. Tout devait être parfait, sans anicroches. L'importance qu'elle portait à tout ceci la dépassait mais sa fascination pour la jeune blonde allait grandissante. Elle devait à tout prix trouver comment vaincre cette obsession afin de mener sa mission à bien. Une petite voix lui souffla que l'énigme Emma était peut-être la solution pour coincer son pirate de frère. Mais ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas blesser la cadette Swan. Et utiliser Emma ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Pour sa mission bien sûr. Sa mise était plutôt sobre et masculine. Tout de velours noir vêtu, une simple chemise violette à jabot venait éclairer le tout. Ces bottes lustrées soulignaient le galbe de ses jambes ne laissant planer aucun doute quant à la féminité de la Générale. Aucun maquillage, aucun artifice. Elle voulait placer cette soirée sous le signe de l'authenticité. Elle était fin prête pour cette rencontre


End file.
